


A Little Mischief

by keelywolfe



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The throne of Asgardia was sacred, the seat of Kings and more recently, Queens, and though the bloodline of Odin was no longer upon it, it remained a symbol of leadership. Of power. </p>
<p>Sacred. Sure. </p>
<p>What was a little mischief to one named Loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateIsForever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChocolateIsForever).



> Done as a gift for 'Chocolateisforever' for this very lovely, very much NSFW picture right here: http://www.y-gallery.net/view/898825/

* * *

The throne of Asgardia was sacred, the seat of Kings and more recently, Queens, and though the bloodline of Odin was no longer upon it, it remained a symbol of leadership. Of power. 

That Thor of all people would choose to defile it, that he would touch Loki so while seated upon it was as shocking as it was obscene. Thor was a paragon, a hero, and certainly no one would guess he would ever do such a thing. 

No one would ever question that Loki would. 

"Ah," Loki whimpered, clawing uselessly at arms of the throne, desperately searching for a handhold on the smooth metal. He spread his legs wider over Thor's despite the hobble of his barely pulled down leggings, winding his ankles behind his brother's knees and felt the burn in the inside of his thighs at the stretch. Thor was not small, not as a whole nor any part of him and Loki felt engulfed in his brother, surrounded by body and scent. One strong arm was firm around his hips, holding him tightly in Thor's lap and the other--

"Easy," Thor crooned to him, his hand curled around Loki's shaft, moving in a slick, steady rhythm. He had always been better at actions and his thumb dragged over the head, shifting the foreskin to trace the ridge hidden beneath it. Words had never been his strength and yet they spilled from him now in a rush of pretty nonsense "Easy, little brother, my sweet one, pretty one—"

"Stop—" Loki choked out, could not bear to hear Thor speaking so. Not when there was nowhere to burying the flaming heat of his face. Not with Thor's hands moving on him, the hot length of his cock pressing against Loki's backside through their clothing. The fabric of his trousers abraded Loki's bare skin lightly, another layer of sensation. 

"Stop?" And to his dismay, Thor did, large hand stilling and Loki could have screamed his frustrations, might have if the dim knowledge that someone might hear him, might investigate an unknown shriek and---

"Damn you, no!" Loki hissed out, as though that clarified the matter. He grabbed desperately at Thor's hand, clasping his loosened grip back around his length even as he arched his hips, trying to force him back into motion. Loki wet his dry lips and rasped out, "Do not stop, do not!"

"Do not stop, is it?" Thor murmured into his ear, low, "Then I shall not. Or perhaps I should." His hand slowed, threatened to still and Loki let out a low sob, wriggling frantically against the arm around his waist, pinning him unforgivingly in his brother's lap. "No? No, I won't stop, Loki."

"Don't stop," he agreed fervently, hitching his hips upward, driving into the tight circle of his brother's hand. Dimly, he felt his brother's mouth against his cheek, realized that Thor was biting the edge of his hood, drawing in back to expose his ear, oh, by the Nine his mouth was hot, his teeth sharp against the soft lobe of Loki's ear. 

"Would you rather I take you, Loki?" Whispered thickly against his ear and Loki burned at the thought, clenching inside just to think of it. They had never…he had never…and to think Thor might simply slide his leggings down and press into the tightness of his untried body. Surely he would not, not here, not for Loki's first time when anyone could walk in and see. 

Loki bit his lower lip, tasting the warmth of his own blood as he struggled against begging Thor to do just that. Lift me, he did not beg, put the blunt heat of your cock against me and push in and-and-and-

Thor moved to mouth at the back of his neck, the rub of his beard coarse and ticklish and—oh, yes. "I could have you right here. Would you not let me have you, sweetness?"

_Don't_ call _me that_ , Loki could not say, did not tell his brother, _I would, I would_. Choking on his own breath as he clutched at Thor's arms and came, spilling hot over his hand in wet spurts. He collapsed, boneless, against Thor, the light still crimson behind his eyelids and his own seed wet on his belly, on the thick fingers lightly stroking his inner thighs, smearing it over the soft skin. 

"You are beautiful, like this," Thor told him and Loki groaned, a mere ghost of sound, grimacing at the sticky clinging of his clothes to his sweaty skin. Beneath his backside, Thor was still hard, the ridge of his cock firm between the cleft of his buttocks and Loki squirmed just to hear Thor draw in a sharp breath, his arm around Loki's waist tightening. 

"Stop talking to me like I am one of your pretty barmaids and perhaps I will help you with your little problem," Loki said, trying for tart and only managing breathless. 

Thor rumbled out a laugh, "I haven't bedded a barmaid in your lifetime and few would call my problem _little_."

Whatever sharp retort Loki might have made was lost in a groan as Thor slowly moved his hips, dragging Loki against the stiffness of his length, strong enough to move Loki's entire body with one hand. Loki could only twist his head, searching blindly for Thor's mouth and all their words were lost in a kiss. He tasted Thor's groan, felt the rush of liquid heat as he came even through the layers of their clothing and if the room still smelled of their sex when the All-Mother returned to it, Loki was certain that somehow or another, he would take the blame for it. 

And if he smiled while he did it, accepting whatever chore or punishment was offered, well, he was Loki. There had to be some reward in the name and what was a little mischief to him?

Thor's teeth catching his lower lip distracted him from those thoughts and Loki reached over his own head to tangle his hands into Thor's hair, holding him fiercely, met him with teeth and tongue and there was only the soft sound of their kissing, their breath, in the emptiness of the throne room. 

-finis


End file.
